Save Me
by inu-hanyouz
Summary: Dead bodies start appearing in Japan and it begins to have connection to a school in Japan, known as Sakura High.The bodies belong to students who never got a chance to say goodbye. InuKag
1. Chapter 1

Authoresses note: hi this is inu-hanyouz. This is a joint account of Franglaise and Punk Rock Miko2. This is our first story together as a pair.

Disclaimer: We don't own Inuyasha. If we did we wouldn't be in handcuffsright now for stealing him

Summary: Dead bodies start appearing in Japan and it begins to haveconnection to a school in Japan…The bodies belong to students who never gota chance to say goodbye.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Chapter 1:

It begins at Sakura High, a place for achievement and scholarships. Thestudents here are divided into groups popular/preps/jocks, normal people andof coarse dork/nerds.

The school is a wealthy school and has a reputation.The school sport teams are one of the best and the teacher we're known for  
their knowledge and teaching skills.Under a cherry tree we have Kagome Higurashi, the most popular girl inschool. Though she was single, she likes leading boys on.

Jess is one of Kagome's best friends would always sit to the right of Kagomeat lunch but today she wasn't at school and that's odd, because she isalways at school."Hey has anyone seen Jess this morning?" asked Kagome taking out her cell  
phone from her purse. Her friends shook their heads and continued eating.  
Kagome decide to check up on Jess, so she dialed Jess's cell number.The dial tome was heard and a few seconds later someone picked up the phone.  
"H-hello?" a voice that belonged to a female answered.

"Jess are you ok?" Kagome asked worriedly.  
"N-no…he got me hel---''the voice of Jess was cut off and a deep mechanicalvoice replaced hers.  
"Hello Kagome…"

"Who the hell are you!" yelled Kagome into the phone. By now she had theattention of the whole table. Kagome got up and started to walk away stilltalking into the phone.

"You don't need to know who I am right now", said the mysterious voice, "Allyou need to know is that I'm watching you and I'm coming for you", and with that the phone line went dead

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Detective Inuyasha Tashio got out of his car at the crime scene. He walkedover to girl that looked at the age of 17. The young girl's chest was cutopen and some of her internal organs were missing.Inuyasha sighed, he hated scenes like this for one reason he hated seeing women or children died, pulling on some latex gloves he searches through herjean pockets. Det.Tashio pulled what looked like a school ID. "Interesting"mumbled Inuyasha. Inuyasha swung out his camera and started taking photos of  
the crime scene.Det.Tashio is 19 years old and one of the best detective in the business.Walking he came across a foot imprint. Putting an evidence maker up to theprint he took two photos of it.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kagome stared at her phone for a while thinking 'the hell'. She knew what  
she had to do; she dialed 9-1-1.

"911, what is your emergency?" answered the operator.

"I just called my friend because she wasn't at school today and when she  
answered she was spooked and she was trying to tell me something she was cut  
off and a deep mechanical was came on." Kagome explained, unusually calm  
about the situation.

"What's your friend's name?" asked the operator.  
"Jess Wilshire".

"And what is your name?"  
"Kagome Higurashi"  
"Okay, can you tell me her address? We'll get a squad there immediately",  
said the operator.  
"She lives at 7652 Watashi Way between Feudal Avenue and Era street." said  
Kagome.  
"Thank you. May I ask you the number to the phone you are calling from"?  
"Of course its 1-459-7323.", said Kagome.  
"Thank you I'll be In touch with you," said the operator. With that the  
conversation ended as the phone click in Kagome's ear.

Inuyasha growled with annoyance, the captain ordered him to go undercover at Sakura High and find out who was killing all the teenagers. He finished school and he was happy about it but now he was forced to go back in school, how he hated the captain.

Inuyasha pulled up at the high school but didn't get out of his car he just watched how they mingled and all because he hasn't been in school for a while. He rolled down the window a bit so he could hear what they were talking about, he saw jocks being their jocks self and talked about who could swirly a nerd better, Inuyasha heard one of them say. "Man you should see what happens when I put that nerds head in the toilet he starts sputtering and shit", said Bankotsu.

" Dude that's nothing this one guys homework got all wet he told the teacher I was the one who did that man she sent him to the principles office requesting that he be suspended," boasted Rebkotsu.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes at their stupidness and looked somewhere else, when something caught his eyes. There was a girl no older 18 maybe sitting by a cherry tree and had a look of sadness and anger in them. He sighed and got out of his car and walked over to the girl.

"Hey. You ok?" asked Inuyasha in a soft tone. The girl looked up than looked right back down and didn't answer.

Inuyasha sighed and tried again. "My name is Inuyasha Tashio. What is yours?", asked Inuyasha.

"My name is Kagome Higurashi. You must be new here." stated the girl in a voice just above a whisper.

"It must be obvious. So, why don't you tell me what's wrong", said Inuyasha sitting down next to her. Kagome burst into tears.

" My friend Jess has been--," she couldnt continue it was too much for her. _Jess?' thought Inuyasha Thats the name of thw girl from my case. I better get to know Kagome. She could have some valuable information.'

* * *

This was the first chapter. There is one rule to read this story and that is : IF YOU READ THIS STORY YOU MUST REVIEW,and this is inu-hanyouz saying REVIEW. _


	2. Chapter 2

Hey we're back with another chapter and we're sorry that it took a long time cuz me-->Franglaise has a math retest in algebra HOW I HATE ALGEBRA! and Punk Rock Miko2 has a cowboy dance to do at school so bear with us both...cause our teachers HATE us and force us to do silly dances and retake stupid tests.

Well anyway we rae very sad because no one reviewed, the only one who reviewed is **_Shy Sweetie _**very good friend of mine and Punk Rock Miko2 so plz review and make are day! pwease!

Shy Sweetie: lol sure we'll keep you posted because im always on with you on msnand your are favorite reviewer... and only one!

Disclaimer: I dont own inu and co. and I dont own Saw2.

* * *

: Lunch time: 

Kagome was sitting alone in acorner flipping her peas over her potatoes; Inuyasha walked over and sat down. "You know that they taste better in your mouth" Kagome just ingnored him and went back to playing with her food, Inuyasha sighed thinking 'this is going to be harder than i thought'.

"Hey its going to be alright Kagome... I lost someone I loved to once too, though it wasn't my friend, it was my mother"

Kagome silently looked up at Inuyasha tears brimming in her eyes. She looked back down and two crystal drops fell from her eyes.'Oh damn I made her cry',groaned Inuyasha mentally.

Kagomes shoulders began to shake as more tears fell from her brown eyes.

"I'm sorry I made you cry Kagome..." Inuyasha trailed off.

"I'm sorry that I made you bring your mother INUYASHA!" wailed Kagome.

Inuyasha jumped in shock as Kagome burst out crying, he looked around to see everyone staring at them. "Ummm Kagome are you going to be ok?" asked Inuyasha scraching behind his puppy dogear while blushing. Kagome sniffed and wiped her eyes and nodded her head.

The bell rang and Inuyasha sat up and waited for Kagome to come, Kagome sat up and Kagome walked past Inuyasha. He shook his head, he walked out of the school grounds and walked over to his to redImperza Sedan WRX. (a/n: go to http / subaru . com . au / explore / impreza / exterior . asp ? b o d y S e d a n & g r a d e W R X just take out spaces and choose a color)

He turned around and looked at the school and shook his head, climbing into his Sedan and drove off.

* * *

Inuyasha was in his Sedan and he was currently listening to Down with the sickness by Disturbed, while head banging when he saw some police cars speeding down the street. Inuyasha slammed on the brakes and opened the door and stood up he looked where the car went and thought for a minute. 'shouldI?' Deciding what to do the jump in his car took ared police siren and put it on the top of the car's hood. Stepping of the gas he sped down the street. 

Inuyasha rolled down the window and put his head out the window, he looked to see where everyone was going. He saw that he car in persuit and turning to a left and Inuyasha had to think fast, Inuyasha took a sharp left and cut across a park and saw the car and drove into it.

Inuyasha threw open his door and jumped out of the car, he ran over to the car and saw a boy of 18 screamble out of the with a wooden crucifix inbedded in his head. Inuyasha stopped dead in his tracks and froze up.

The boy hubbled over to Inuyasha, and with 5 feet apart the boy died.

* * *

Kagome walked home not really paying attention when she saw a man stab a wooden crucifix in a boy's head, gasping Kagome called a number that the police operator gave. 1-800-498-5928. 

She waited and waited when a voice came on.

"Sergeant Logan here"

"Ummm hi this is Kagome Higurashi and i just witnessed someone stabbing a wooden crucifix in a boy's head" said Kagome quickly and nervously.

"ok tell me wh-"

"OH MY GOD the boy is running to his carwith crucifix in his head!" she screamed and hun up in fear.

* * *

A man in a police uniform walked over to Inuyasha and asked him a question. "where were you when you saw the chase and decided to jump right in like it was a freaking swimming pool?" asked sarcastically the police man. 

Inuyasha growled and snapped at him. "where was I? hmm lets see I was on Highland when your amateur men were chasing car that was way to fast for them and if I didnt come along you "men" would've ran over someone. So your should consider that I was doing you a favor! And where wereyou when this was happening hmmm? Eating a donut?"

The police man was agaped at Inuaysha speech and slowly walked away. Inuyasha sighed and jogged over to his "baby". His eyes widended at the site of a huge dent on the side of his car. He started snarling and pulled out his cell phone and dailed a number.

"Kenyou? i need a little favour. . .could you please fix my car?"

"Inu...did you wreak your car again?"

"ummm if you consider a huge dent on the side of my car a wreak than yeah its wreaked.

"fine bring it in"

"thank you"

* * *

Inuyasha sat infront of this computer reserching everything on Kagome, so far he had no luck and was getting frustrated. 

Inuyasha turned off the screen and walked to the TV and turned it on, he switched it to the news and watched it.

* * *

A man was sitting infront of a desk drawing out a blue print of this new plan to "play a game" with someone, so far he had to take one teenage boy.

* * *

A boy of the age of 16 just woke in a dark cell, he looked around when he noticed a mirroir and TV screen. 

When the screen to TV turned on and man with a doll head with red spirals on its cheeks appered. "hello Tai Hirkusi, i want to play a game... the rules are simple, you choose to live or die...i've placed a key in your eye"

The boy gasped and his hand flew up to his eye.

The man laughed, "here i'll show you, as you can the two lids on the bottom and the top will close if you dont get the from your eye in time...the time is ticking"

The boy began a run to the mirroir where it had a scapel when something pulled at the back of his head, a cord attached to a timed started.

The boy started cutting to his eye but he got frustrated "FUCK" and he threw the scapel across the room when the two lids closed on him.

(a/n: if ya wanna see what the device looks like go to http / w w w . u n i f i c a t i o n f r a n c e . c o m / I M G / j p g / s a w 2 5 . j p g just take out the spaces)

* * *

Inuyasha was woken up by a sound the dreeds when his sleeping...his cell phone, slowly walking over to the phone he picked it up.

"hello?"

"oh hey Inu I fixed your car i'll bring it over"

"yea yea whatever"

"bye"

"meh" (a/n: i know that his car was gone for a bit buti need to give it back to in ucuz he made me oO')

:10mins later:

Inuyasha's phone started to ring again, he receniez the number and picked it up quickly. "Hello?" said Inuyasha

"Det.Tashio you're need at the corner ofFujifilm and bolle"

"yes sir captain Johnson" and captain Johnson hang up.

* * *

Inuyasha stepped out of his car and grabbed his camera, he walked over to the body that was found inside of a warehouse. He felt sick to his stomach the minute he saw the body, there was blood running down the neck of the 16 year old boy. It looked like he had a metal fish bowl on his head, Inuyasha tok sevrel pictures of the body and opened the fish bowl like thing.

* * *

Thats the secound chapter and we really really hope that you review because we wont update and it will make some people sad.

And if you have ideas that you think should be in story that you'd like review us.


	3. Chapter 3

_Hi we haven't updated in while so sorry about that! Franglaise has end of the year exams to study like everyone maybe, And well I gotta say bye to my friends at school cuz im moving :( lol tho I get lab tops for 5 years at the school I go to! D so I can write at school! I'm not sure what punk rock miko2 is up to cuz I haven't talked to her in awhile._

_**Shy Sweetie: lol no I didn't the eye thing from Scary Movie 4, I got it from Saw2 ;D**_

_**Punk Rock Miko2: lol its ok! I don't mind if u didn't hlp all that much for the second chapter ;p**_

_**Avenlyn Lauren: lol thnx I really hope u like and I look forward to your reviews :D**_

_**C.A.M.E.O.1 and only: lol I know its freaky!u should have saw me when I watched Saw and Saw2 with my friend! I was so scared of the Tricycle Man! XD**_

_**K1ta.ky0ko: hey thnx for reading the 2nd chapter! I really hope that you'll review! -**_

_So I hope that you like this chapter and you review!_

_**Disclaimer: We don't own Inuyasha and co. or Saw and Saw2!

* * *

**_

Kagome walked up to her room and sat down on her bed thinking about what happened today. Like c'mon if your friend died and you saw somebody getting stabbed in the head you wouldn't be traumatized?

"Why is everything happening to me? Like if loosing my best friend isn't enough! I had to see a guy get stabbed!"

Kagome silently cried herself to sleep that night hoping that she'll never get to see something like that ever again.

* * *

Inuyasha stepped into his apartment and kicked off his shoes, took off his jacket. He went to see if he had any messenges. Seeing that he did he listened to them.

_"First Messenge_" the female voice said.

"Inu-hunny it's your mother!" Inuyasha sighed at hearing his mother's voice. "Did you change your un-" her voice was cut off when he deleted the messenge.

_"Messenge delete"_

_"Second Messenge_"

Inuyasha thinking it would be his mom started to walk out of the room when a deep mechanical voice came on.

"Hello Det. Tashio, how are your cases going?" Inuyasha sprinted over to the couch and listened very carefully. "Any leads? Well I hope so...That Kagome girl is a real prize huh? If I were you I would keep an eye on her"

_"End of second messenge"_

_"Messenge Saved_"

Inuyasha jumped up ran to his room and unplugged his labtop and put it in its case. He ran out of his room quickly put on his black DC's and his brown DC zip up sweater, he grabbed his keys and bashed out the door. Half way to the elevator he realized his door was unlocked so he ran back to his door and locked it, now running back to the elevator.

* * *

A girl woke up in a tub full of brown water, he panicked because he didn't know where he was and he accidentally hit the plug to the tub and the key to his shackles went down the drain. (a/n: bummer) He stepped out of the tub and he saw a body lying against a wall and another dead body in the middle of the room surrounded by blood.

The body lying against awoke.

"Who are you?" asked the girl who came out of a tub.

"Dr. Ari Haswari, you?"

"I'm flocking confused" (a/n: sry about flocking mom wont let me write the f word because I'm to "young" tho I'm turning 15)

"No really what's your name?"

"Kagome Higurashi" kagome grumbled.

* * *

Inuyasha made a tight turn on Lutela and stopped at the side of the road. He flipped open his cell phone and dialed the Police Station.

"Midil Police Station how may I help you?" Sergeant Simmons answered.

"Joanna, I need the address of Higurashi, Kagome" Inuyasha said looking out his car window.

"Do my ears fail me, the great Inuyasha Tashio, the son of The Great InuTashio needs my help?" Joanna said mockingly.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and answered "look just get me the address and I'll give you my dads autograph ok?"

"Oh my god really! Ok! Her address is 3849 Wilshire Rd."

"Ok thanks" he answered writing down her address on a piece of paper. He hung up and tossed his phone in the passenger's seat. He put the petal to the metal and sped off.

Inuyasha pulled over at her house but when he got there he saw police surrounding the place. He stepped out of his car and over to one of the police officer, "what happened here?" Inuyasha asked looking around.

"I'm sorry but you can't go up there, I found a code p48 on the premises." The police officer answered.

Inuyasha raised his eyebrow and asked "you found a chinchilla ranch on the premises?"

"Well I-I"

"Whatever" Inuyasha pushed pass him and jogged up to what he thought was the young girls mother.

"Ma'am, my name in Det.Tashio and I happened to drive by and saw the commotion, what happed?"

"A man, h-he stole my baby!" the mother wailed out, she grabbed Inuyasha and hugged him really hard.

Inuyasha not really knowing what to do just patted her on he back. "What's your daughter's name miss?"

"Higurashi" she answered

Inuyasha eyes widened. "Ma'am I promise I'll find your daughter"

* * *

Kagome looked around the room she was in; so far she noticed there was a toilet, tub, two pipes that she and the doctor were chained to. "Ok were stuck in what looks like a bath room but dirty, old and just simply out of style, so w…" she cut off when she felt something in her pocket. She pulled it out and it was a type with her name on it. She showed to the Ari and he looked in his pocket to find one also.

"Hey look around for a tape recorder!" Ari said looking around. Kagome look behind the toilet and she at the bed body in the middle of the room, it had I tape recorder in its hand. "Hey! Look in its hand" shouted kagome, reaching for the tape recorder; the chain attached to her foot prevented her from reaching it. "Hey you anything that a can reach it with?" Ari looked around to find a rock that was half a foot long. "Will this work" he asked.

"Yeah pass it over" she said holding her hands out. He tossed it over and she grabbed it and started reaching for the recorder. After getting it she put her tape in it and pressed play. "Hello Kagome, you must be wondering why you're here. Well the man before you is the reason…" there was a pause; kagome looked over to Ari with questioning eyes. "You see he's son is in lots of trouble with me and well he didn't want to die so your taking his place." She took her tape out and threw against the wall.

"Your son is the reason I'm here! Did he do drugs? Hmm?"

"I don't know I'm just as confused as you! Hand me the tape recorder" Kagome shot him a glare and tossed over the recorder with a bit of force that he almost didn't catch it. "Hello Dr. Ari, he reason you're here is because your son is the reason she's here and she needs you to get out of here. The way she can get out is by killing you, by the way Kagome I would start by looking in the toilet for a way to kill him."

Kagome being as curious as she was just listened and looked in the toilet. She found a brown bag made of burlap. She opened to find two saws. "Like how does that help?" she asked Ari but he looking off into space. "ari…ari…ARI!" she yelled but didn't get his attention so she looked around to find a pebble a threw at his head. THUNK… "OW!"

"What you thinking about?" she asked.

"My family…mostly my youngest, she's turning 5 today and I won't be there to celebrate. I have a picture if you want to see" he said taking out his wallet.

"Sure" He passed her the wallet and she looked through and found a family photo but not a photo you'd think it would have.

In the photo everyone was dead; she gasped silently and looked over to him. She turned it around to find writing on the back of it.

It said

_X marks the spot, but I find looking in the dark works better…

* * *

_

_Hey that's chapter 3 I really hope you like it! And if you review you'll get a reward._

_I stole Inuyasha and if you review you'll get to take a photo with him! D_

_I had a conversion with the Inuyasha cast today and I remember the fight we got in._

_**Me: so what do you think of the story so far?**_

_**Kag: well I find it very spooky!**_

_**Inu: you find everything spooky…**_

_**Kag: do not!**_

_**Me: ok! Lets not fight right now! By the way sry about not putting you and sango in the story.**_

_**San: its ok I have enough stories to keep up with.**_

**_Miro: nods in agreement_**

_**Me: well ok, that's all fo-**_

_**Kik: what about me!**_

_**Me and Kag: covering ears from her horrid voice**_

_**Me: well what about you?**_

_**Kik: you didn't put me in your story!**_

_**Me: your point?**_

_**Kik: I'm the point of the whole Show so I deserve a part!**_

_**Me: Well aren't you a bitch in sandals…**_

_**Kik: what's wrong with my sandals!**_

_**Kag: noone wears socks with sandals anymore its just as queer as a 3 dollar bill!**_

_Well that's all for now so you better update! pwease_


	4. Chapter 4

_Hey thnx to the people who reviewed it really helps. I feel like people want me to continue writing!_

_Answer of Reviewers_

_Avelyn Lauren: lol he didn't really put the saw there just for killing Ari or for cutting her foot off. Tho she couldn't get out cuz the place is closed in._

_K1ta.Ky0ko: lol I kind of guessed it was like that D but you know that I will be changing something's of coarse._

_Kimika the fluff lover: lol I hope you liked it, I sure hope it scary : p yea the convo made me laugh too_

Inuyasha sat in his car, his head on the steering wheel and eyes closed. How could he have let Kagome get kidnapped like that? "Damn! How could I?" he shouted hitting the steering wheel. Suddenly Inuyasha's head shot up. 'Wait a minute! If I can find that little brat Shippo than maybe I can find that asshole who took kagome'

Shippo is a boy that's been living on the streets for years and has connections everywhere, the reason Inuyasha knows Shippo is from a drug bust. Inuyasha cut a deal with the D.A, (a/n: District Attorney) if Shippo was their connections to all the scum bags on the street he wouldn't go to jail.

Inuyasha put the key in ignition and sped off.

Inuyasha drove slowly around the bad part in town, looking around he saw prostitutes, druggies, and hobos sleeping in a card board box that they called home. Suddenly he saw a small teenager wearing a light brown Little Devil Visor Toque. He pulled up and stepped out of the car walked up to Shippo. Shippo saw him coming and threw away his needle and stood up.

"Start talking small fry" Inuyasha growled.

Shippo wasn't cooperating… BAD MOVE!

Inuyasha grabbed him by his collar and pushed him against the wall. "Listen you piece of shit! There's a girl out there kidnapped by some psycho, now tell me where I can find him"

"Ok ok! There's this place down in the country about 30 miles from here! It's the only one around so you won't miss it!" Inuyasha happy with this answer put Shippo down and brushed him self off.

"Oh! By the way Dog-man, you better pack a glock with a glock light just to be safe" Shippo said snapping his fingers into a gun position and clicking his tongue.

Kagome was sitting by the toilet with her eyes closed thinking of what that picture said.

'X marks the spot, but I find looking in the dark better.' Hey eyes snapped open and started looking around the room frantically. "What's wrong kagome?" She ignored him and continued looking around the room as much as she could with her foot chained up to a poll.

He kept yelling her name, and that gets annoying. (a/n: it is annoying! I swear I was trying to finish some home work in class and this guy wouldn't stop calling my name! I felt like punching him) "ok! Listen! Look for an X!" he didn't asked question and started looking. But we didn't have any luck, until kagome remembered the picture! "turn off the lights!" He looked at her strangely and did what he was told.

There was a glowing X on the wall. Kagome smiled and fell to the ground laughing.

Inuyasha speeding down the highway when his cell rang, he picked it up and answered. "What!"

"Oh inu-darling are you busy?"

"Yes I'm quite busy mother!"

"Don't talk me like that! I'm your mother, I brought you into this world and I can take you right back out of it."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and hung up; he threw the phone in the passenger seat and continued driving when the phone rang again. He picked it up and checked the caller ID, his mother… AGAIN…He growled and rolled down the window and threw it out the window.

He past a sign that said 10 miles till the country, snarling he sped up. And why was he going all the way to save her? Was it because he promised her mother? Is it because he had feelings for her? Shaking those thoughts out of his head and continued driving. Not even noticing that his gas meter was below the limit. The car started to slow down, and then the car came to a complete stop right in the middle of the road. Inuyasha stepped out and kicked the car shouting curses at it.

Kagome and Ari stared at the wall surprised, "Ari! Stop staring and bash it in!" Ari turned in a circle looking for rock or something when a rock landed right by his feet. He looked over at kagome who pointing at the rock than at the wall. He picked up the rock and started dashing it in too the wall. The wall crumbled and inside the wall was a box. The box had kagome's name so Ari slid Kagome the box.

Kagome opened the box to two cigarettes, lighter, a cell phone and a note. She sat down by the wall and started reading the note.

_Kagome, there's different ways to kill someone. Use the cigarettes with the blood on the floor, have fun…darling_

"What's in the box?"

"A cell, lighter, two cigs" She lied leaving the note out of the conversion.

Inuyasha had been walking for miles! His feet hurt like hell and it was taking him forever to get there. When he saw in the distance what looked like a farm house. He wiped the sweat away from his brow and put back on his black Idun –Beanie with visor (a/n: type it in on google if you don't know what it is) back on his head and started jogging to the farm house.

Inuyasha reached the farm house and pulled out his glock out of its holster and opened the door, pointing the gun in the door he continued inside cautiously.

Kagome was holding the cell and pressing buttons on it but it wasn't going through, she had finally coming to a conclusion it was meant to receive calls, not to make calls.. Putting the phone down she leaned against the walls and closed her eyes when…the phone rang, her eyes shot open and reached for the phone. Picking it up she started talking with the caller.

"Hello kagome"

"What the hell do you want you ass hole!"

"Language…your time is running out…kill the doctor before he kills you"

The line went dead and she hung up.

Inuyasha walked into a room where there was nothing but darkness, walking pass the room he entered another room the saw the prototype of that metal fish bowl head gear thingy. He walked up to it and started checking every single detail, reaching for his camera phone he suddenly stopped remembering that he threw it out the window. He groaned, if only his mother hadn't called.

He walked into another room where am eerie light was shining form under the door. He silently walked over and pressed his ear to the door. All he could hear the sound of electronic devices. Breathing in and out he prepared himself from what he was about to do.

Kagome was very angry and scared with what just happened and she threw a rock a mirror and the mirror broke to reveal a camera. Ari stared at her and switched to the camera. Kagome still angry, started chucking any rock she could find!

In the end Kagome had thrown almost every rock, pebble, and boulder in the room she could find, her hands were blistered and they hurt terribly.

Inuyasha burst into the room surprising both Ari and Kagome. " I-inuyasha what are you doing here?", asked Kagome.


End file.
